Su nombre sera Hanna
by Youjibell
Summary: Situado justo antes de la pelea  de los shamanes con la tribu parche para detener a Hao, Yoh y Anna pasaron su primera noche juntos... luego la segunda justo esa,  supieron el nombre de su primer Hijo LEMON COMPLETAMENTE, YOHXANNA


_**Su Nombre será Hanna**_

Se sentó con el respaldo de frente haciendo que sus piernas quedaran abiertas. La verdad a pesar de que consideraba una futura buena esposa, ser femenina no era para nada lo suyo. Se sintió incomoda y bufó molesta. Ya tenía casi media hora así dio un soplido chueco y su flequillo se alzó un poco. Ese tarado, flojo, bueno para nada solo estaba ahí dormido. Luego simplemente lo miró con ternura mal disimulada. Después de todo debía estar cansado. Se sintió culpable consigo misma por tener que pensar en "eso" mientras Yoh estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para detener al ególatra de Hao, y sus tontos planes narcisista. La verdad era muy incomodo para ella, nunca se había catalogado como una de esas muchachitas hormonales. Pero realmente que tenía calor. Desde aquella noche, la primera en su vida, no había podido dejar de pensar empalagosamente en él. La verdad sí que había sido muy torpe, lindo no lo iba a negar, pero torpe al grado que, el acto como tal no se pudo consumar. Eso no le quitaba lo agradable y delicado que había sido el shaman con ella. La verdad, no se esperaba esto. Siempre había querido llegar virgen al matrimonio. Pero la verdad tenía miedo de perderlo y sin que estuvieran bien consientes los dos, se había entregado. Nunca se imaginó que, justo después iba a morir… y con eso hacer que su corazón doliera. Para su suerte, la suerte de ambos, él había regresado de la muerte.

Suspiró de recordar tanto meollo, la verdad se había imaginado que esto iba a ser, por mucho complicado, jamás se imaginó que sus sentimientos llegaran al límite.

Se recargó cruzando sus brazos por encima del respaldo de la silla y luego miró hacia afuera, estaba haciendo frió sin duda alguna. ¡Por qué carajos tenía calor y no podía dormir! No tenía una idea clara de la hora, pero sin duda pasaban de las dos de la madrugada. Se paró de la silla. Lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar dormir. Al menos recostarse, dio la vuelta y al tratar de dar un paso más chocó contra algo, maldijo, alzó la vista y se topó justo con él. Suspiró cansada, justo ahora prefería que estuviera durmiendo.

-Yoh- dijo en voz queda, para luego simplemente poner una mano enfrente y hacerlo a un lado. El otro simplemente la tomó y le sonrió bobamente.

-¿no puedes dormir?- preguntó con ligereza ella frunció el ceño.

- ¡que no ves que estoy despierta!- le contestó señalando lo obvio, el otro rió, como siempre.

-¿quieres que te haga compañía?- le dijo manteniendo un poco de distancia el shaman, Yoh Asakura siempre lo hacía, por más que lo deseara; no solo temía por la reacción de la rubia, también respetaba su espacio personal… aunque una vez ya lo había rebasado… y por mucho.

-no hace falta, duérmete mañana seguramente Hao saldrá con alguna estupidez, o si no es él alguno de tus idiotas amigos tendrá problemas o si no, alguien de por ahí tendrá problemas y de alguna forma te involucraras- la rubia le contestó, mientras el otro solo la miraba, recorrió con la vista a la rubia luego la pequeña habitación que compartían.

- también esta tú Anita - le contestó sinceramente, ella se sonrojó, después de todo sabia que en mundo de Yoh Asakura, estaba todo lo demás, pero también en un lugar importante estaba ella.

- idiota- le contestó e inevitablemente sonrió- hace calor- afirmó mientras caminó de nuevo hacia la cama que estaba bien acomodada.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento, aquella yukata que usaba para dormir había sido movida para bajar por sus hombros pálidos y resbalarse casi hasta los codos, dejando todo su torso desnudo. ¡Qué osadía! Pensó. Se dio la vuelta para intentar mirar con ira a aquel sujeto que osaba en hacer eso. Solo que quedo en el intentó. Notó enseguida que aquel muchachito castaño tenía aun su mano justo a la altura de su hombro, sus cabellos tapaban parte de su cara por que miraba hacia abajo. Aun así estaba sonrojado, mucho. Su cuerpo en ese momento se vio débil. Temblaba un poco. Ella se dio la vuelta y de igual manera se sonrojó cuando su prometido alzo la vista para verla. Desde su vientre plano delgado y la piel aduraznada que brillaba poco por la tenue luz que provenía de afuera; solo eso ya era divino para la vista del menor de los Asakura. Pero su mirada subió más hasta ver su frente y dirigir su mirada a esos pechos apenas formados que se erguían altivos. Aréolas rosadas y bellas, todo bello… su cuello sus hombros y aquel cabello que descansaba suave. Pero sobre todo su rostro aún medio infantil. Yoh Asakura sentía culpa por solo mirar de forma medio perversa ese cuerpecillo. No era su estilo. Pero la verdad el cuerpo de esa chica le provocaba y mucho. Sintió su garganta seca y tragó saliva intento escupir alguna frase para evitar ese silencio que se provocó.

-Ehhh… yo- y no dijo nada, tembló de nuevo y luego vio a la rubio sonreír de lado, sintió confianza y luego simplemente habló- me gustas tanto.

Ahora fue la rubia quien se quedo muda y solo bajo la mirada tratando de esconder su sonrojo, pero se sobresaltó cuando al fin sintió un toque en su mejilla, era tan suave y lento que le causó escalofrió. Pasó su mejilla y luego con un solo dedo llegó hasta sus labios acariciándolos gentilmente. Se detuvo torturándola, ya tenía los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó la voz de su prometido temblorosa.

-¿Puedo?- fue lo que salió de sus labios, al ver su intención de besarla ella rodo los ojos.

- Torpe- le contestó era obvio que podía, si era él… no había ningún problema, después de todo lo amaba… no lo iba a reconocer, pero él tenía y debía de darse cuenta. Simplemente ella se acercó y rozando sus labios lentamente cruzando sus alientos húmedos lo besó quedamente. Él simplemente suspiró feliz. Se acercó y poco más dejándose llevar. Acarició sus labios con su lengua, se introdujo poco a poco hasta lograr que ella abriera sus rojos labios y medio jadeara por el contacto medio erótico que apenas tenían al chocar su cuerpo medio desnudo con el de él.

Su saliva se sentía más fluida y dulce… no había duda que ambos estaban sintiendo este cosquilleo en su estomago que los motivaba a más. La rubia se maldijo mentalmente y luego maldijo a las hormonas adolecentes. Ellas eran las culpables de todo.

Ese beso ya se había prolongado mucho, y para su suerte había dejado de ser torpe, como la primera vez… esta vez era más diestro sin duda y más… más sensual. Sobre todo, porque esta vez el castaño ya no se sentía tan cohibido al tocarla y sus manos inexpertas ya habían empezado el camino del aprendizaje y el saber, pues recorrían su espalda con maestría. Subían y bajaban esos delgadillos dedos por el cuerpo descubierto, hacían círculos imaginarios y finalmente se hundían sutilmente en su piel.

Estaba sumergida en un beso profundo que acabó, se quejó internamente; pero luego rectificó el castaño había ido a explorar su cuello. Había llegado al lóbulo de su oreja respirando quedamente haciendo que su piel se erizara, para bajar desquiciadamente lenta hasta sus hombros dando pequeños besillos mojados a su paso dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva.

A ese punto las manos del shaman aun con miedo recorrieron la cintura delgadita y subieron despacio por el cuerpo hasta tocar esa parte de ella que aun les hacia sonrojar a los dos. Sintió los pechos suaves y tentó de a poco, sintió placer y tocó aun más. Suspiró dejando salir un aliento caliente y lleno de deseo y exploró aun más mientras la rubia se quedaba quieta dejándose tocar, y se sentía tan bien, hasta que se removió gimiendo, aquel chico había puesto sus labios justo en sus pequeños botoncillos rosados donde pasó la lengua suavemente. Los ojos de ambos en ese instante brillaron de placer. Lentamente Yoh empujó a la rubia hasta la cama para dejarse caer en ella. Ella estaba tendida y él sobre ella. Desató de un jalón constante aquella cinta y aquella yukata dejó desnuda a la rubia frente a él.

Yoh tomó aire y tembló un poco de nervios, solo de pensar lo que iba a hacer sus pómulos se tornaron de rojo. Luego simplemente se recostó sobre ella y besó todo su cuerpo con paciencia y amor. Acarició sus brazos, sus lánguidas y bien definidas piernas hasta provocarle pequeños espasmos a la rubia. Sintió como Anna pasaba lentamente sus manos por su espalda contorneando suavemente. Ambos dejaban salir pequeñas bocanadas de aire ya que empezaban a reaccionar sus cuerpos desprendiendo calor de estos.

Sus miradas chocaban un poco cohibidas pero sin dejar de tocarse y descubriéndose. El castaño sintió que era el momento y esta vez con un poco de experiencia puso su mano lentamente en la entrada del sexo de la rubia. Ella se sobresaltó. Retuvo un poco el aire y luego casi por instinto abrió un poco las piernas. Los delgados dedos del castaño exploraron la cálida entrada. Estaba mojada y caliente; la acariciaba despacio teniendo miedo de lastimar, pero solo encontró como la rubia empezaba a jadear. Sonrió un poco lleno de placer, un extraño hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo sintiéndose ansioso, al mismo tiempo que se percato de su propia humedad. Sus dedos jugaron entrando un poco más hasta llegar al punto donde ella dio un gemido largo.

Dos de sus dedos encontraron el camino exacto para hundirse dentro de la rubia y penetrarla suavemente. Él mismo se removió y miró los ojos de Anna con algunas lagrimitas de placer. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo que sus dedos dentro de ella se movían. Era ritmo suave y lento que Anna disfrutaba a lo máximo.

Ella no podía dejar de pensar en él, sin duda Yoh era torpe, pero justo a esta hora parecía otra persona, sin dejar de ser dulce. Sentía su mirada sobre ella y sus labios que de vez en cuando era besados con ternura mientras sentía espasmos al sentirse invadida.

Yoh sintió el momento y aun desviando la mirada y sonriendo un poco, se despojó de su ropa. Sintió la mirada de Anna sobre de sí, pero continuó. Se deslizó por la cama hasta llegar con su prometida se puso sobre ella, acariciando su rostro que dejaba escurrir un poco de sudor, para luego invadirla con su masculinidad, le abrió de a poco las piernas y se introdujo lentamente en ella. Ambos gimieron, Anna sentía como sus entrañas dolían ante la masculinidad de su pareja. La rubia se contraía ligeramente y enterró sus dedos en la espalda del castaño cuando le invadía un poco más. Finalmente se hundió por completo hasta escuchar como ella grito el nombre de Yoh en forma de placer.

-te amo Anita- dijo Yoh suavemente al escuchar su nombre en un gemido profundo, su miembro entró por completo en ella, sintió la humedad recorriendo su longitud lentamente. Era una tortura deliciosa que gustoso pasaría diariamente, si era necesario. ¡Qué va! Para Yoh era lo mejor que había pasado por su vida, todo había cobrado sentido cuando entendió y sobre todo sintió que Anna era su mundo, su universo, su vida. Pero aun mejor, saber que para ella, él de alguna manera también era su todo.

Se amaban estaba seguro, por eso cada que aumentaba la velocidad de esa penetración profunda se sentía mejor, sentía su cuerpo ardiendo; sentía el de ella escueto y dejado completamente a su merced. Anna estaba en nirvana, había dejado de pensar en ella misma… Ya nada era lo mismo, esta vez la segunda en su vida era totalmente diferente a la primera. Era no tan torpe y más lujuriosa en cierto modo, pues justo ahora; estaba bien consiente que era el puro placer que los mantenía meciéndose en un sinfín de placer, con una velocidad mágica.

Sus corazones llegaron al límite cuando Yoh levantó las piernas de la rubia para adentrase aun más, sentía como la humedad de la rubia era tal que mojaba la cama donde estaban, solo de sentirla sentía como se corría. Se contuvo un poco más tomó uno de sus pecho y lo masajeó… era aun más placentero, tanto que sus ojos se cerraban de placer. No aguantó más y subió el ritmo haciendo que la rubia dejara de gemir y llegara a medio gritar. El interior de ella se contrajo, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Yoh lo sintió en su masculinidad, no lo soportó, no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en la rubia, su erección estalló dentro de ella. Sus piernas poco después flaquearon y se dejó caer al lado.

Respiraron hondo, sus respiraciones agitadas las acompasaban lentamente mientras se tomaron de las manos, Yoh tomo una delgada sábana para cubrirse ambos; mientras la miraba dulcemente. Yoh se sentía tan tranquilo y feliz, hasta que ciertas lecciones de sexo pasaron por su cabeza abrió sus ojos de par en par y miró a la rubia con terror.

-¡Anita! Lo hice… digo lo hicimos… TOODO!- haciendo referencia, al hecho de que esta vez a diferencia de la primera vez había terminado él dentro de ella... lo que significaba un posible embarazo no planeado todo por una calentura y si tenía que ser sincero... la culpa era de ella por ser tan sensual la verdad por su cabeza la idea de tener relaciones con la rubia no había pasado ni por error la verdad, le tenía más miedo que otra cosa.

-cállate, ya lo pensé todo- le dijo dándole la espalda al castaño suspiró un poco y luego se sonrojo- si tenemos un hijo, se llamara Hanna.

Yoh sintió que el mundo se le venía encima… Hanna un hijo sería lindo después de todo, luego rio tontamente. Ese día decidió que de alguna manera vencerían a Hao, no importaba como o cual fuera el método, ya que ahora tenía que hacer todo por hacer un nuevo mundo no solo por su sueño, si no por Anna y también por Hanna.

Fin


End file.
